The delivery of communications such as e-mails etc. commonly encompasses the use of e-mail clients (e.g., programs) that communicate with legacy e-mail servers via a network, such as the Internet. Methods for sending and receiving e-mails can often require a complex lookup process where the e-mail client connects to the Internet and attempts to connect with various incoming and outgoing mail servers. During the communication of e-mails across the Internet, the e-mails may be required to pass through various hops before arrival at their final destination. Each time an e-mail message is dropped at a hop, the potential exists for hacking or theft of the message. Additionally, security measures such as encryption are difficult to manage with e-mail communications.